Windshield wipers are an important safety feature a automobiles, trucks, motorcycles, buses, trains, and any other vehicle that includes a glass or polymeric windshield and is subject to rain, snow, ice, insects, tree sap, dirt, mud and the like. Windshield wipers typically include a longitudinal frame and one or more flexible squeegees running along the length of the frame. The frame is usually held by a motorized arm that sweeps the wiper across the windshield with the squeegee in contact with the windshield surface in order to sweep away rain, snow, and other debris so that the driver has a clear view in front of their vehicle.
Wiper blades for cleaning glass and polymeric surfaces on vehicles are known in highly varied configurations. Among them the so-called flat wiper blades are particularly known; they consist basically of a wiper blade body manufactured from a flexible rubber material and of support splines or spring splines engaging in a lateral longitudinal grooves in the wiper blade body, which are then attached at both ends of the wiper blade body along with it to the wiper blade by means of end caps.
It is also known in the case of windshield wipers for the wiper blade body to he configured as an airfoil on its upper side facing away from the lip and thus from the glass or polymeric surface to he cleaned, that is to say, with an inclined surface whose plane in the particular application Includes an angle smaller than 90 degree with the plane of the glass or polymeric surface, or with a correspondingly concave curved incline.
It is additionally known for wiper blades to provide a distribution passage inside the wiper blade body extending in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade for a cleaning or washing fluid, where discharge openings are provided at the end caps at both ends of the wiper blade to discharge the cleaning or washing fluid onto the glass surface.
Furthermore, it is known that there are wiper blades that employ additional elements, such as a brush, to assist removing debris from the windshield. One such design comprises at least two longitudinally extending flexible squeegees and a longitudinally extending brush channel between the two squeegees on a front side of the molded frame.
Many vehicles also include a mechanism for providing a cleaning fluid to the windshield to assist the wiper blade in removing the debris. When the windshield compromises the driver's forward visibility, the driver cleaning fluid to be projected onto the windshield, and the wipers mechanically assist in the cleaning action. Cleaning fluid may be provided from a nozzle on or near the hood of the vehicle, or otherwise in proximity to the outside windshield surface. Or, some vehicles and after-market kits make it possible to provide cleaning fluid directly through the windshield wiper frame. In this way, the cleaning fluid is deposited directly to the windshield, and is less likely to he blown away from the vehicle by wind when the vehicle is moving, and is also advantageously distributed more widely across the windshield surface as the wipers sweep.
Additionally, many modern windshield wipers are employing aerodynamic technology by maintaining close contact between the windshield surface and the wiper blades. However, they do not take advantage of the wind available at moderate to high vehicle speeds to assist in the distribution of cleaning fluids and the removal of liquids from the windshield surface.
However, even with currently designed windshield wipers, ice, dirt, insects and other debris remain on the windshield despite the sweeping action of the windshield wiper, obscuring the drivers view. As a result, drivers occasionally are required to stop their vehicle, and manually clean stubborn debris from the windshield, in order to improve visibility through the windshield.
The invention described herein provides an improved windshield wiper that more effectively removes solid and liquid debris from the windshield, allowing for improved visibility, and thereby increased safety.